This invention relates to an item drying device, and more particularly to a drying device for gloves, shoes, boots and other articles of clothing that have become wet with rain or melting snow. Still more particularly, the device makes use of heat from a baseboard heater.
The inventive drying device is of simple, economical construction. The device is connected to a baseboard heater and efficiently utilizes heat from the baseboard heater to dry items placed on the device.
The inventive drying device readily accommodates itself for use with baseboard heaters having tops which are at varying heights above the floor.
Important objects of the invention are to provide an item drying device with the foregoing objects and advantages. Drying devices which are mounted on finned radiators are known in the art. Examples of such devices are those of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date Inventor(s) ______________________________________ 2,087,757 July 20, 1937 Foss 2,151,510 March 21, 1939 Gorfein 3,833,127 September 3, 1974 Schoen et al. 4,637,517 January 20, 1987 Barbosa et al. ______________________________________
Also known in the prior art are boot racks with drip trays, as typified by Collins et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,573 which issued Oct. 2, 1973.
Petre U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,168 which issued July 23, 1985 shows a combination boot carrier and drying device which is mounted on a wall bracket above but completely independent of a baseboard heater.
The aforementioned items of prior art do not teach or suggest the invention disclosed herein, either in structure or in the manner of functioning.